conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugail (Lorica)
Eugail At population 1,000, Eugail is not a particularly outstanding town; it is pretty much a quiet, slow settlement that acts as the regional population and trade hub. Eugail is home to the Order of the Dancing Blade, a society dedicated to the obliteration of all magic aside from those mentioned in Prismatic, as well as the death of corrupt magi. To this end, they bring in new apprentices, teach them anti-channeling (a form of defensive channeling using weaponry) and go forth into the wide world to hunt down those they believe to be evil. There are two schools within this Order; the Narina school believes that it's okay for people to use channeling and even true magic provided they are not corrupted by such magic; the Modena school believes that channeling is good and true magic is bad, and that there is no redeeming quality to true spellcasters. The two philosophies coexist without too much squabble, united as they are by the common sense of purpose. Of course, most of the world isn't aware of the distinctions between the various types of magic, which means that the line between channeling and low level true magic may at times not be all that apparent. The Order has around 200 members, most of which are not in Eugail; only 40 or so are present in town. All members of the Order are ranked based on their fighting ability; after all, this is the most important quality sought after in an Order member. The Order is quite prestigious because it supports a cause most people support: the eradication of a magic that they can't comprehend. In addition, the Order obtains significant amounts of donations from the various settlements of Sigil for practice and instruction purposes; using this money the Order has constructed two school-like buildings, one for the Narina school and one for the Modena school. Both are rather expansive and highly decorated, complete with statues and plaques for the most inspiring or memorable members of the Order. Order members often become second swords (downright skilled at fighting) or even the occasional first sword (ultra skilled in martial arts) and fight with the characteristic Dancing Blade style for which they have obtained their name. Admittedly, the Order is the dominating presence in Eugail, which is otherwise a rather quiet place. However, the Order isn't something most people living in Eugail regularly have much contact with. Order members often choose not to flaunt their martial arts in public because it is considered improper, and the Order buildings are off limits to those who aren't members. The Order has a significant underground facility where anti channeling work and research is performed by a small inner circle of the Order. The town's feudal lord is quite close to the Order, providing it with money in exchange for hiring the Order to police the settlement. Given the Order's renown as the producer of formidable warriors, crime and especially muggings is one of the lowest in Sigil. Category:Settlements